Red Red Wine
by KateMB
Summary: Rick and Kate celebrate her birthday and their wedding anniversary at a hotel.


**Author's Note: I had such a relaxing time writing this for November 2018's Castle Pornado weekend (that tells you this contains sexual content). I started it a month ago, and my mindset was to write at least 1 typed Microsoft Word page whenever I worked on it. That mentality kept me sane. I didn't feel the pressure to complete it as soon as possible. I knew I wouldn't post it until Beckett's birthday (the 17** **th** **), and that gave me enough time to leisurely write. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry there's no real plot to this. It's a celebration.**

"So how's it feel being another year older," Javi asks Kate. Lanie and Jenny shoot him a glare, and he looks at them funny. "What?" Even Kevin gives him a ' _Seriously, man_?' look; being married has taught him much about women.

Jenny states, "You can't ask that," and Lanie answers, "Haven't you been around women enough to know not to bring up their ages, especially on their birthdays?"

"But Beckett's not… I mean…I don't see her as a woman. She's…" He gets more looks from the gals and addresses Kate: "You're like a sister. And bros rag on their sisters like they do their bros."

"I think he's redeemed himself," Kate says with a smile and a sip to finish her beer. "And to answer your question, I don't feel any older. Also, technically, it's not my birthday yet."

"It's close enough to it," Javi says.

Rick chimes in, "No one ever feels older on their birthday."

Kate smirks. "You don't even get older. You're still 10 years old." Everyone shares a laugh as Rick looks at her seriously yet with a hint of seduction. "You know very well I can do things that are not even for 10-year olds' eyes and ears." She understands what he means, and her eyes darken with arousal.

Javi and Kevin both groan with disgust. "Bro, seriously," says Javi, "We don't need that image."

Rick feigns innocence. "What? I was referring to drinking competitions and gambling. Out of control partying."

"Surrrre you were," Kevin says.

Kate laughs, feeling buzzed from the 3 beers she's had, leaning against her husband & holding onto his arm. It's the night before her actual birthday, and she appreciates this little celebration with her closest friends at The Old Haunt. Low-key is the way to go. She never was one for huge parties and grand surprises. Simply existing in the moment, sharing laughs & stories, and having a break from work with her friends are what matter most.

They've all shared food and guzzled down beer. A couple of times one mentioned playing pool, but they've been so engrossed in conversation & banter that they forgot about playing. Rick, who isn't as buzzed as Kate, checks his watch and notes the time.

"Well, fellas and ladies, I think it's time I whisk my wife away. We have another birthday destination to get to."

She pulls away from him with a puzzled look. "Oh, do we?"

"You'll love it, I promise," he assures her, knowing how she feels about surprises.

"I hope I won't make a fool of myself being buzzed," she worries.

"You won't. It'll just be you and me." He reaches for her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it.

Her eyes flicker to his lips, her buzz making her not care that their friends are watching them. "I like the sound of that," she whispers.

"Ohhkayyy, you two…go…before you start making out. Some of us can't handle that," Javi jokes. He is happy for them, that they're together, but sometimes the fire between them makes him squirm in a bad way. Lanie gives him a light smack on the arm, and they're all laughing as Rick & Kate stand and put on their coats.

Once they've said their goodbyes and Rick gives some money towards their drinks and food, he takes Kate's hand and guides them outside where she asks, "So, where are you taking me?"

"You really can't stand surprises, can you?" He spots his town car right on schedule, and walks her to it, opening the door for her. She keeps her mouth shut, contemplating whether to go with the flow or keep prodding. The driver already knows where to take them but asks, "Any stops along the way?"

"No, but thank you, Ed." He holds his wife's hand the entire way, and she snuggles into him. "Just you and me, huh," she says, giving his cheek a kiss. "Mmhmm," he replies.

"That's perfect," she whispers.

Once they pull up to their destination, she gasps. "The Four Seasons? Babe…that's a lot…"

"It's worth it. For a night, pretend we don't live in the city for a change. Pretend we live in luxury. Escape with me," he persuades her. He pays their driver, they both thank him, and as they exit the car, she exclaims, "Wait! I don't have a bag…with clothes…"

He quiets her with a kiss. "I took care of everything. Just come with me." She relaxes, and they share a smile. She clutches his arm as they mosey inside to the elevator that takes them up to their suite on the 51st floor.

"Wow…Rick…you didn't have to do all this. Especially not for my birthday," she says while looking around their Presidential Suite, which includes a private terrace, a couple bottles of red wine & a tray of 2 glasses plus strawberries & cream on the elegant coffee table, and a fantastic view of the lit Manhattan skyline. She takes a peek into the bedroom, which features a king-sized bed and another amazing city view. She spots their suitcases and notices the marble bathroom with its deep tub. "I thought we had a conversation about how you use your money on me? _Before_ we were married." She turns to give him 'the look'.

He's taken aback, feeling a little concerned that she doesn't like his surprise. "Yes, your birthday is tomorrow." He strides to her and takes one of her hands in his, cupping her cheek with his other hand and caressing her soft skin with his thumb. "But this isn't just _for_ you or because of _your_ birthday. It's for us. I know we celebrated our anniversary already, but I thought we deserved more since it's our _first_ anniversary. We said 'for the time of our lives', and whisking you away for a night of luxurious romance seemed like a good way to live up to that and celebrate us as well as you."

Kate is gazing at him with so much love in her eyes, and she can't stop the smile that's spreading over her face. She uses her free hand to grasp the back of his neck and pull him to meet her halfway in a soft, sweet kiss. "I love you," she whispers with her forehead & nose pressed to his. Love and warmth flows through him, and he replies, "I love you too, Mrs. Castle." She grabs his left hand and gently fingers his wedding band. She tilts her head back to look into his eyes. "So… what wine did you select?"

"Do you really have to ask? We both love the kind that makes you feel all sexy." His eyebrows do their waggle dance.

She giggles. "Hmm, you chose well." She moves into the bedroom, removing her jacket and shirt. "How about we get comfortable in fluffy bathrobes and share dessert on one of those couches?" He can't help but ogle her as she strips, his eyes dark with arousal from every inch of skin she reveals. "You can stare all you want, but while you're at it, take your clothes off," she insists. Her voice riles him into action, and he stumbles through the process of removing his apparel, amazed she can still turn him into such a speechless idiot after seeing her naked so many times.

Kate slips on a white robe, tying it loosely while eyeing him up, and hands the other robe to him. "I'll pour the wine," she tells him with a quick kiss.

He slides on his robe and quickly joins her on the couch. "Too bad we can't take this out on the terrace." She hands him a full wine glass and agrees, "Yeah. Maybe on your birthday we could've. Perhaps tomorrow morning we can step out there and soak in the view with fresh air. But for tonight…" She clinks her glass to his and says, "We'll stay in and feel warm and sexy." As she sips, he responds, "I'm already feeling that way." He smirks before guzzling a few sips.

"Mmmm," she moans while sipping more wine. Silently, she maneuvers herself to sit on his lap with an arm around his shoulders. "To others this may look so cheesy, but…" She kisses his lips. "I don't care. You make me happy." She kisses his cheek as he grins. "Thank you for this, babe. For this entire night." She kisses him deeply without thrusting too much passion into it, wanting to show her deep, devoted love and appreciation for him. He shows it right back in their kiss with one hand clutching his wine glass while holding her close with the other.

When they part for air, they share a soft smile, and he clinks their glasses again. "I could make a toast, but that would only add to the cheesiness." She giggles. "I don't think we want that."

His eyes flick to her chest as he inquires, "What do we want?"

She sips more of her wine before suggesting, "Maybe some of those strawberries?" He moans softly while drinking from his glass. "Not sure I feel like moving, though," she adds with another quick sip.

"Allow me…" Rick leans forward, placing first his and then her glass on the table and reaching for the tray, sliding it closer. She lets go of him and grabs the bowl of whipped cream. He scoots a bit to the couch's edge and grasps a ripe succulent strawberry from the other bowl and dips it into the cream. He holds it up for her, and she wraps her mouth around the berry just shy of the stem, biting it off. He is delighted by her moan and explains, "I thought this for dessert would be more fun since we can share it."

She finishes swallowing and responds, "We could've shared any dessert."

"Hmm true, but look at how much whipped cream we have," he says in that sexy tone that never fails to make her shiver.

"This night of luxury sure does include a lot of erotic elements. I mean…my wine and the whipped cream. Plus that large bathtub. And don't think I didn't notice that large mirror over the headboard of that _king_ size bed. One would suspect you have ulterior motives, Mr. Castle." She reaches for a strawberry and dips it in the cream.

"What can I say? I want my wife to enjoy herself on her almost-birthday."

"Mmmm, I most certainly will thanks to my thoughtful, clever, romantic, handsome, sexy husband." She holds up the strawberry for him to take, and he eats the same as she did.

They take turns feeding each other strawberries and enjoying more sips of the wine. They pause their feast when they empty their wine glasses, and she re-fills them as he holds onto the bowl of cream. She never leaves his lap. She gulps down more wine immediately, thoroughly reveling in the buzz and arousal she's feeling from it.

She turns back to him, and he catches that arousing, mischievous look in her eyes. She snatches the bowl, clutching it in her lap, and dips two fingers in it, holding them up for him with an arch of her eyebrows. He smirks before slowly easing his hot mouth onto her fingers, brushing his tongue against them and lapping up the cream as he pulls away, maintaining eye contact with her. The temperature in their room just spiked a hundred degrees.

He dips his own fingers into the cream and holds them up for her. Her mouth forms an 'O', and she seductively takes his thick digits into her warm mouth. He moans, imagining her mouth on a different, more private part of him. Her tongue brushes the underside of his fingers, and she slowly drags her mouth off him, moaning while devouring all the cream. Her eyes are still locked to his, and she whispers, "That was extra tasty."

Surprising to him, she sets the bowl back on the tray and hands him his wine glass, clinking it with hers. "Oh, you don't want more cream," he wonders.

"I think I'm enjoying this wine more," she says with a giggle, and it's obvious to him the wine's effects have kicked in.

"Mmm it is really good wine, though it wasn't a favorite until I discovered how much you like it."

"So my favorite became your favorite?"

"It's _a_ favorite. I don't know that it's _the_ favorite."

" _A_ favorite because you love seeing how fucking horny it makes me," she says, sipping from her glass.

He has to laugh at her bluntness. "That's a bonus to its delicious flavor."

"Mmmmmhmmm." She's staring at him as wicked dirty thoughts run through her mind.

"Damn, lover, what are you thinking about right now," he asks, knowing full well that kind of thoughts she's having. He gently caresses her waist with his free hand.

She drinks more wine and replies, "Telling you would not be as much fun as showing you." Her free hand slips under his robe, feeling up his chest and teasing his left nipple, making him moan.

"You can show me anything anytime," he murmurs in her ear, making her body quiver.

"Mmhmm, I know, babe." She giggles again, and it makes his heart beat a little faster. He loves how free she is with him. She steals a kiss from him, and he's surprised it's not longer and heated. He's never sure what she'll do while in this sexy-wine state.

"I love you," she says abruptly, softening the mood, and kisses him again.

"I love you too." He finishes off his second glass while watching her do the same.

"You must be feeling just as buzzed as I am, but you're hiding it." She sticks her tongue out at him and reaches to place her empty glass on the table. Between the two of them it wasn't hard to drink nearly a whole bottle.

"Does it matter?" He pulls her back against him and plants kiss after kiss after kiss on her right cheek as she laughs. "Nooo, just making an observation," she quips as they fall to their sides on the couch. They stay that way for a few moments. "I don't think this couch was made for two people to lie on it," she declares.

"Hmm, no, it's pretty narrow," he agrees.

"That's a shame."

"Time to move this party to our king-sized bed?"

She grins. "Yes. Let's." She grabs the second bottle, opening it before carrying it, as he snatches the bowl of cream, and they walk to the bedroom hand-in-hand, sneaking a glimpse of their terrace along the way.

Rick flips on the light switch, and Kate has a closer look at everything in the room. She smells the fresh flowers at the narrow desk near the massive window. "They're beautiful, and wow…Manhattan looks gorgeous all lit up. I really don't appreciate it enough." He's smiling in adoration at her soaking up the city view. She turns back to him with a grin. "It's going to look even more amazing in the morning."

"Mmmhmm. And until then…" He smirks, places the bowl on the nearest bedside table, and throws back the covers.

She bites her bottom lip. "That's such a big bed."

"I have the feeling you like large things." He winks at her as he lies on the bed with his head against the pillows, and she rolls her eyes. She intently watches him untying his bathrobe. "Mmm, there is one large thing in particular that I like _a lot_ ," she admits in such a low, seductive tone that he loses all train of thought and his breathing hitches. The large thing she speaks of is making its presence known under his robe.

She joins him on the bed, walking on her knees to him. She straddles his waist and moans. "Is that my birthday present, or are you just happy to see me?" She grins with her tongue poking out a bit and grinds into him. He groans from the friction and watches her take a long sip of wine from the bottle. "Want some," she asks? He nods, and she attempts to hold the bottle at his lips and tip it slowly as he opens his mouth to let some in, but some spills out down his chin and neck. He swallows what she manages to pour in, and moans when it's enough.

Taking the bottle away and glancing at the mess, she says, "Oops."

"Now how will you clean me up?" He arches an eyebrow.

She grins and answers, "Creatively." Clutching the bottle securely with one hand, she dives in and slowly licks the wine from his skin, moaning from the sweet combo of the wine and him. Her free hand pulls aside his robe to gently caress his chest.

"Mmmm, I like creative." His body quivers with need for her.

When she finishes, she whispers in his ear, "I thought you would." She kisses his ear and flicks his lobe with her tongue, making him moan.

"I have a creative idea," he states.

"Ohh yeah?" She sits up with excitement.

"You could pour wine on me and enjoy it that way."

"Ooooh…but that can stain the robes and sheets." Even when feeling sexy and tipsy, her logic persists.

"Yeah, but they're not ours," he argues.

"True. We should still ditch the robes, though."

"Getting you naked is always a good idea." He smirks and waggles his eyebrows.

She rolls her eyes in amusement, and they share a look, knowing things are about to get hotter and wondering how much longer they can handle the foreplay before they have to plunge in and claim each other. She rises, kneeling over him, and says, "You first." With the space she's given him, he's able to remove his robe and tug it out from under him, chucking it to the floor.

Her eyes are all over him, and she barely registers him taking the wine bottle from her. "Your turn, lover," he says. She feels a nervous tingle surge through her. Even though they're married, sometimes it feels like the first time, and that feeling brings her back to how everything felt on that stormy night in his loft where she finally chose a life with him.

She doesn't look nervous, though, as she smoothly unties and opens her robe, watching how his eyes trail over her body. He notices how perky her nipples are from the chill in the air. His free hand can't help but slide up and down her bare thigh. He always has to touch, and she loves it. With a naughty twinkle in her eyes, she slips off her robe and eases it behind her, tossing it to the floor. She scoots back and lowers herself on his thighs. Her eyes flick to his erection briefly, and she licks her lips.

Referring to her earlier comment, he informs her, "You will be getting actual presents, but it's not your birthday yet. So…in the meantime…"

"Right now I don't need actual presents. I just need you." The love on her face as she gazes into his eyes speaks volumes. "Now give me back my wine." She holds out her hand, smirking.

"So demanding," he murmurs, and she laughs.

About to pour some wine onto him, she eyes his chest and remarks, "Excellent idea, babe. Your body is my canvas."

He's grinning with anticipation and wonders, "I will get a turn, right?"

She begins pouring onto his chest carefully, wanting most of it to stay on him, while responding, "Oh, you'll definitely get a turn. I know what an expert you are with that tongue of yours." They both watch the wine traveling down his torso to pool at his stomach, and of course a little escape down his sides and groin. She reaches over to place the bottle on the table beside the whipped cream bowl.

He keeps his hands on her thighs, needing to feel and caress her soft skin. She leans forward, releasing her tongue onto his warm, wet chest. He shudders with a moan. "So yummy," she murmurs between licks. Even though no wine flowed to his nipples, she flicks each one with her tongue anyway, loving the quick, sharp gasps that escape him. As her tongue roams his torso, his hands travel up her thighs and around to her firm rear, giving it a good squeeze, which makes her moan with enthusiasm. His hands stay there, his fingers flexing against her cheeks. He moans some more when her tongue slowly circles his belly button and across his happy trail. He doesn't know how it's possible, but he feels himself grow harder for her.

She's very thorough with her tongue, and when the wine is all cleaned up, she sits up and asks, "How was that?"

"Would the word 'more' be enough of an answer?"

"Hmm, I'm surprised you're not eager for it to be your turn."

"Oh, I am. Believe me, I am. It's just…" His eyes glance quickly at his groin, and her eyes follow, reading his mind. "Dirty minds think alike," she says, "I was already planning that." They share a smirk, and she bites her bottom lip. He hands her the wine, watching her try to be careful in pouring some onto his manhood and gonads. He gasps at the contact, anticipating her next move as he takes back the bottle and re-positions it on the table.

His cock twitches instantly the moment her tongue brushes against it. She slowly glides her tongue over every inch of him, being thorough again in licking the wine off and also pleasuring him. She knows how much he loves her mouth doing everything it can to please him and drive him higher to ecstasy. She loves it too – loves how much he loves it, loves knowing and seeing that it's because of her he feels so much pleasure. As her tongue wanders and sexual sounds leave him, she feels the tension in her womanhood aching for release.

"Oh god, Kate," he calls out from her tongue cleaning up his sensitive balls. "Fuck, you're so good at that." As she's licking there, one of her hands strokes his manhood, and he's moaning like crazy with his fingers gripping her thighs tight. After taking care of the wine, she uses only the tip of her tongue to slowly, methodically tease his gonads for a few moments.

"If you don't stop now," he warns her.

She stops all motions and sits back up. "I know," she replies, a bit out of breath. "That was hot. The way you enjoyed that and the sounds you made."

"Mmm, you always love pleasuring me," he says in a low, sexy voice while dragging her closer with his hands.

She's leaning down, their lips inches apart. "I do. Especially with my mouth," she whispers.

"My turn," he mumbles before thrusting his mouth onto hers in a fiery kiss. They give and take all the pent up passion they have for each other. She slips her tongue into his mouth, making them both moan, and he can still taste a bit of the wine on her.

He holds her body against his, reveling in the skin-on-skin contact. His hips impulsively thrust into her, and she moans deeply from his erection hitting her sensitive parts between her legs. That's where she wants him most, and if they don't stop kissing, she just might have to deny him his turn and plunge herself onto him.

Before she can act, he rolls them over, breaking the kiss to suck on her neck. She gasps, and he makes sure not to leave a mark. He stretches an arm out to grab the wine while planting kisses on her neck and upper chest, loving every sound she makes. He feels eager to smother her breasts with his mouth but wants them wet with wine first.

Holding himself over her with one arm, he carefully pours some wine (maybe a little too much) onto her chest and stomach, watching how it streams down her body. "Oops…I made a mess," he teases, "Better clean it up." She giggles as he sets the bottle back. Within seconds she's gasping and calling out while his tongue glides down and up her body. He avoids her breasts for now and concentrates on slowly licking up the wine everywhere else, driving her mad with teasing stimulation. She feels on fire, burning and yearning for him.

She whimpers and bites her lip when he licks across her waist. He open-mouth kisses up to her left breast, first licking up the wine and then inflicting addicting pleasure, loving how her sounds increase in volume. He flicks her hard nipple multiple times and sucks on it with his soft lips. "Ohh fuck," she calls out. He gives her nipple a tug before pulling away and moving to her right breast, giving it the same attention.

"God, Rick," she gasps as he sucks on her right nipple after licking the wine away. He moans in response, flicking her nipple before breaking away and hovering over her. "I enjoyed that," he says, trying to get some more air into his lungs.

"I did too." She smirks, and an idea pops into her mind, despite her tingly body internally begging her to fuck his brains out. He watches her reach across to grab the bowl of whipped cream, intrigued. _Oh my fucking god_ , he thinks as she scoops some out and spreads it over her left breast. He's completely mesmerized, his eyes glued to her chest. She smothers her right breast with cream, and he stops breathing for a few moments. She puts the bowl back, and his eyes move to her mouth as she cleans her fingers. _Mmmm, her fingers which were just on her own boobs covering them in cream._ His eyes return to her breasts, his mouth hanging open.

She's watching him with much amusement, knowing how effected he is. When he still doesn't do anything after a minute, she says, "Well?"

His eyes glance at hers. "Hmm?"

She laughs. "Cat got your tongue? I hope not because I was hoping you'd use it again on me," she says in her bedroom voice.

He gives her a quick kiss and says softly, "I love your mind."

She smiles, and he kisses down her neck and chest to her creamy right breast. They both moan as his tongue & lips work on lapping up the whipped cream. His tongue swirls around her nipple and flicks it a couple times, making her gasp. He sucks and licks at the same time, and she can't get enough of it. Much like he can't get enough of hearing how much she loves what he's doing.

His mouth descends on her other breast, lapping up the tasty cream, and she gasps, ""Mmm fuck!" One of her hands winds up tangled in his hair while her other hand is sprawled out on a pillow. He pauses to say, "This is the best way to eat whipped cream." His tongue circles her nipple before he takes it between his lips, sucking it clean. "Fuck…I have to agree," she whispers.

He makes sure not to miss a dab of cream before kissing up to her mouth. She opens to him immediately, and their tongues dance together. She moans lightly from tasting the cream, and her hands slide down his back to his hips. He stops sooner than he wants in order to breathe; the pleasurable work he just accomplished on her breasts snagged some out of him.

She gives him time to recover and tells him, "I'm more than ready for you, lover."

He abruptly pulls her up with him, fusing his lips to hers again and bringing her to his lap. Her arms wrap around his shoulders while her legs wrap around his lower back. All the passion they share is alive in their kiss.

His hands hold her close, and his cock teases her between her legs, which makes her break away to pant, "Oh God…" He's just about to enter her when he notices the mirror on the wall in front of him. Not wanting it to be wasted, he whispers in her ear, "Turn around." She groans in frustration but unwraps herself from him and does as he requested. Coming face to face with herself in the mirror, she understands exactly what he has in mind.

His eyes meet hers in the mirror. She's nestled perfectly in front of him. Even though he's larger in more ways than one, they always seem to fit just right. He lines himself up with her, and they keep their eyes locked together as he eases himself inside, both of them gasping with relief.

He brushes her hair to one side, and his lips find her neck, sucking on the sweet spot that drives her insane while slowly moving in and out of her. She's gasping and craving more friction. "Rick, please…" Her hips rock into him, and he knows what she needs and desires. He thrusts into her harder and faster, keeping up with that stronger pace. "Yes…Rick…yes," she exclaims, her hips moving with his.

His hands travel up her torso and find her soft mounds, groping roughly, much to her delight. His eyes find hers again in the mirror, and she groans when his fingers tug on her nipples. "Fuck," she cries. Her head falls back, and she closes her eyes, reveling in the intense pleasure he's giving her. His right hand escapes down to her clit, using two fingers to massage it. She cries out and whimpers, and he commands her, "Open your eyes." She does and lifts her head up, and he adds, "Watch yourself. Watch how much pleasure you get from me." She can only nod.

He continues fondling one boob and rubbing her clit as he pumps her faster, feeling the energy building up between them. Her womanly walls give him a squeeze, which releases a loud groan from him. "Oh god, Kate," he pants. His left hand gives her nipple one last firm tug and finds hers on her thigh. His finger swipes over her wedding band before he eases all of them between hers. He lifts her hand and holds it to her breast, moaning when he feels her hand groping herself. Their left hands move together – an act that's both erotic and romantic. Their rings constantly collide, reminding them both of the love they share.

From their joined hands and seeing their actions in the mirror, this sexual union feels more intense than usual. The wine, too, is still surging through their bodies. Kate's eyes find his again, and she knows it won't be much longer. She is on the verge of falling over the edge, and Rick's right there with her. Their bodies are sweaty. They're panting uncontrollably. He's still rubbing her clit, and she whimpers, "I'm…I'm…" Her walls grip his manhood tight. "Ohmygod…ohmygod…Rick," she calls out as she tumbles into ecstasy.

He calls out her name multiple times, and she feels him explode inside her moments after she crashes over the edge. "OH FUCK, RICK," she cries out, watching him fall apart with her. Her body's shaking frantically against his, and he holds her to him as he rides out his pleasure, feeling a surge of love for her as he sees her collapse with him. He always loves feeling her come and being the one to make it happen. Watching them crash together in the mirror is something they both love. He knew this suite would have perks.

They stare at each other through the mirror as they catch their breaths. Their left hands remain clasped together, dropping to her thigh. His free hand caresses her abdomen while hers rests on his knee. She collapses against him, and he whispers, "I got you, Kate."

After a couple minutes of recovering… "We're incredible together," she says with shaky breath.

"Mmmhmm." As much as they'd both love to stay this way, he isn't sure he can hold them up much longer. The urge to fall is too strong. "Gotta…lie down." She nods and replies, "Okay."

Their hands finally separate as they maneuver themselves so he's spooning her with the warm covers draped over their cooling bodies and an arm around her. They're facing the mess they made with the wine, but neither cares about it. She moans happily and whispers, "This is the best way to celebrate my birthday with my husband."

"I can't argue that. It's also perfect wedding anniversary celebrating." He kisses her shoulder.

"Yeah, but we did this already for our anniversary. _On_ our anniversary. The hotel suite makes it different, but our activities are the same. Well…except for the refreshments."

"Excellent refreshments," he murmurs in her ear, and she giggles lightly.

She rolls to face him and kisses him sweetly. "We really know how to have fun, don't we?"

"Oh, we do indeed." He steals another kiss from her, making her moan.

She snakes an arm around him and whispers, "Thank you. Again." She kisses him some more.

"Always," he replies, "Happy Birthday, Kate."

"Happy Anniversary, Rick."


End file.
